Retribution
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Cece gets killed. Now Rocky is looking for one thing. Retribution.
1. Chapter 1

"Please just leave me alone," begged Cece curling into a ball. The figure above her just smiled wickedly and resumed kicking her. Soon he left her alone clutching her stomach and bleeding from her mouth. "Rock-ky," moaned Cece pitifully. She began to cry as she thought of her girlfriend she would never see again. Soon, Cece Jones was no more than an empty shell.

"Come on sis, it's time to go," said Ty Blue sadly to his sister Rocky Blue. "No, I don't want to leave! I want to stay with her!" screamed Rocky crying as she kneeled next to Cece's grave. "Rocky, I know you loved her, we all did. But she's gone now, and there's nothing we can do about it. Now come on," said Ty pulling his sister. "No you're wrong. There is something I can do," said Rocky solemnly. Her and Ty made their way home to find their mom in the kitchen smiling and washing dishes. "Hello kids, did you have a nice time?" she asked them smiling. "How can I have had a nice time at my girlfriend's funeral," growled Rocky. Her mother just shrugged happily and continued humming as her father walked up.

"Don't be so sad Rocky, at least now you can find you a good guy. I happen to know this nice boy named Gunther who's very interested in-" he began. "No! I loved Cece! I'm not just going to forget her and you two can go to Hell!" she screamed running to her room. Once in her room she locked the door and walked over to her mirror where she had a picture of Cece stuck under the frame where she would see it every morning. "I'll see you soon Ce," said Rocky pulling out her phone. "Hello?" said Deuce on the other end. "Deuce, it's Rocky. Does your uncle still sell guns?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "I need a few and some ammunition," she said.

"Ok, why?" asked Deuce uneasily. "Don't worry about why, I just need them," she said forcefully. "Ok what do you need?" he asked. "How much will $1500 get me?" she asked. "Uh, a .45 automatic Colt pistol, a Winchester .357 magnum revolver and ammo for both," he said. "Good, meet me by mine and Cece's bench in 20 minutes with them, don't ask questions, just bring the guns and ammo," said Rocky grabbing her money and closing her phone.

She then headed towards the front door as her mother and father stepped out of the living room. "Rocky, where are you going?" asked her father puzzled. "To avenge my girlfriend. Oh and by the way, Rece Forever B*tch!" she yelled throwing him the finger and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

" 'Rece forever' huh? Wow, Cece lives on in you," chuckled Deuce, shaking his head at the use of the pet name Cece had given to their relationship. Rocky just nodded and looked down, shivering in the night cold. "Hey, where's your jacket?" asked Deuce. "I don't have one, I just walked out," she said looking up at him. "Come on then, we need to get you out of this cold air," he said helping her up.

"So, tell me, how do you suspect to take who ever this is out?" asked Deuce. "Follow what ever leads I find till I find him or her," said Rocky. "Ok, well, you're not going alone," he said once they finally made their way into a seemingly abandoned building across the street. "Halt, if you move another step, you're dead," they heard followed by a click of a gun cocking. "Relax Bill, just me and a friend," said Deuce turning to a dark corner as a boy walked out holding a silver semi-automatic pistol.

"Deuce, you know better than to bring people here," he said lowering the pistol. "Well she needs help, and she's an old friend," Deuce said. "No I don't, I just need those guns and I'll be on my way," said Rocky. "No, I'm gonna help you, like it or not!" "Fine, but you better not slow me up," she huffed crossing her arms. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Bill.

After explaining the situation, Bill nodded before turning his back and grabbing a box. "You're gonna hav a tough time in this weather dressed like that. Here's some clothes that should fit, you look about like my girl's size, take 'em." "Thank you," said Rocky. "Well, I got to be getting home, 'Nika's gonna kill me if I miss supper," Bill said walking out the door. "Ok, get some sleep, we start looking for clues in the morning," said Deuce. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, why do you sound like you were expecting all this?" questioned Rocky. "Cause I know you Rocky, I knew you'd be after Cece's killer," smiled Deuce.

That night Rocky didn't sleep very much. Laying on the make shift pallet on the floor thinking, she looked at the ticking clock on the wall, which read 11:59. "Rrrroooocccckkkkyyyyy!" she heard from somewhere in the dark room. The voice that spoke it made her sit up in shock. Peering into the darkness, she saw the one person she thought she would never see again.

"Cece?"

FINALLY! I'm back peoples. I don't know how long though. I hope you guys liked the new chapter, and look at my profile for news on End of Days OC forum.


End file.
